


After the End

by Mochi_chan



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochi_chan/pseuds/Mochi_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion is left alone after Nezumi's departure as a numbing ache creeps into his heart.</p><p>Alternate ending to the anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the End

Shion walked back towards the small dwelling he lived in, carrying the small baby in his arms and the dog following close at his side. He didn't find his mother, there were just too many people in the area when he crossed the rubble that used to make the wall that separated the West Block from No. 6, but there was always tomorrow, and if he didn't find her then, there was the day after. The walk was slow and Shion was oblivious to the events around him, citizens of West Block and No. 6 running by one another and him to see what was on the side of the wall they were unfamiliar with; and yet Shion just walked back to the place he had called home for the past few months.

A dull feeling ached in his core, what it was, Shion was unfamiliar with it; he knew he was upset, anguished actually, over Safu, he knew he was ecstatic that the wall had come down, but he just couldn't name what he was feeling. Perhaps the reason he couldn't name the feeling was due to him not really feeling anything, it was a numbing ache, one that you could feel, but you couldn't say that it hurt, Shion started feeling this the second Nezumi had left. Once the blue-haired teen had removed his lips from Shion's, the white-haired teen felt the numbness move into his heart.

The baby cooed in Shion's arms, untangling its own from Shion's jacket that was used as its make-shift blanket and reached dainty hands up towards the young man's face, holding it, Shion looked down fondly at the infant and moved the hand supporting its lower body to near its hands, where the baby squealed and grabbed the index finger in both hands; pulling it down and sucking on the finger. The feeling plaguing Shion's heart went away for the moment, replacing it was a warming feeling, one that ran throughout his body and gave him the strength he unknowingly needed to get the frown he was unaware of off his face and to have a smile take form.

Stopping in his place to let the infant indulge on the finger, Shion watched with amusement as the baby looked at the finger with tight-knit focus, eyes crossed so it could take in the image despite it still not being old enough to see clearly, and made slurping noises as it sucked and ran its tongue and gums along the appendage. A soft chuckle reverberated from within Shion's throat as he took in the sight of the baby, "Even if Nezumi's gone, I have you now." Shion whispered to himself and to the bundle in his arms. The dog beside him barked, as if notifying Shion that he was there, the white-haired boy looked to the dog and grinned, "And you too." he said and the dog barked once more, signaling he was satisfied with Shion's response.

A tear slipped down Shion's face, "Nezumi's gone..." he mumbled, the numbing ache returning to his chest. That's why he felt it, it wasn't anything related to Safu, or not finding his mother, or anything else bad that had happened, it was Nezumi had left, "No more lies and no more goodbye kisses." Nezumi's words resounded in Shion's memory as more tears rolled down his face and dripped onto his shirt, a few stray ones landing upon the baby, making it release Shion's finger; which was now covered in a nice layer of saliva. The kiss Nezumi had given him before leaving wasn't a 'promise kiss,' it was a goodbye kiss, even though the other had said that no more goodbye kisses would be given between the two, Shion should have known better.

Nezumi was one to break promises, Shion had learned that from experience; he had promised to tell him his real name and he never did, if he wouldn't even tell Shion his name, why would he bother keeping a promise about not giving him any more goodbye kisses?   
"Stupid Nezumi... You liar..." Shion muttered, allowing more tears to flow as his cheeks began to flush and his eyes reddening from the crystal drops that came from his already crimson orbs, "I should have never believed you, you said it yourself; at the end of the day, you and I are just strangers." Closing his eyes, Shion wept as he finally realized that Nezumi was right, they were just strangers, Shion knew nothing about Nezumi and despite what the blue-haired teen lead him to believe, Nezumi knew nothing about Shion.

The baby stared at Shion in confusion, it didn't know why he was crying, but it was able to understand that the teenager was upset, reaching a tiny hand up, the baby gurgled as its hand cupped Shion's left cheek; fingers grazing against the red mark that marred the tissue. Shion opened an eye and looked at the small child and a small smile spread across his face, "Thank you, baby. I guess I can't call you 'baby' all the time; you're going to need a name. How about Safu, do you like that?" the baby hiccuped, mouth open wide as if trying to make a smile, even bringing its hands together and clapping, "Alright, your name is going to be Safu." Shion said, wiping his face clean on his sleeve and rubbing the saliva that was left on his finger from Safu sucking on it onto his pant leg until it was dry.

Finally calming himself down, Shion looked onwards, "Alright, let's go home." he said, with a bark from the dog and an incoherent noise from the baby, Shion began walking once more. Arriving at the stairway entrance, Shion walked down the steps and down the hallway until he reached the door of the one-room dwelling he had shared with Nezumi until the other had left. Staring at the door hoping to delay the inevitable emptiness he would be met with once he opened the movable sheet of wood, Shion let out a sigh and reached a hand for the knob; twisting the knob, the door was unlocked just as he had left it, Shion opened the door and entered the small living space.

Once fully in the room, Shion was about to turn to close the door when something caught his eye, immobilized at the sight, Shion just stared dumbstruck and unable to form words to express what he was feeling; instead, tears started flowing from his crimson orbs once more. Nezumi smiled from the seat he was in, closing the book he had been reading, set it down, and walked over to the smaller teen, once in front of Shion, he placed a hand on his head and gently caressed the white locks he adored and said, "Did you miss me?"


End file.
